


Warmth

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Men in their thirties being total dumbasses (with feelings!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Ghazul hates cold and Ganda is always so warm, much to his dismay.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing the narration in English and the convo in Indo. It was actually kinda fun, might do it again in the future.

Ever so quietly, Ghazul put his hands in his pocket. He’s not trying to look cool or intimidating or anything, it was just the ball room was freezing cold, and he hated it. His body was quite perceptive to cold, and today wasn’t an exception.

Ghazul tried his best to keep himself away from the window where cold wind blew, but it didn’t help him at all, the cold was still enveloping him.

Fortunately, the food served was great, so he decided to stay near the buffet table, munching on the shrimp cocktails when no one was watching. And that was where he saw Ganda, standing and laughing with some people Ghazul would never bother remembering, looking radiant and warm as always.

_Looking what and what now_.

Ghazul shook his head, no, he shouldn’t be thinking that kind of thing.

Their gaze met in a flash, and before Ghazul had the chance to look the other way, he saw Ganda excusing himself to those people and walking towards him.

_Shit shit shit_—

“Sendirian, Pak?” he asked with a smile, no bitterness in his tone. Ganda was simply just being Ganda. “Saya temenin gak apa, kan?”

_You know how I feel, you dumbass._

Ganda didn’t. The guy only had one braincell, probably.

Ghazul only scoffed, not looking at him. Taking it as a ‘no,’ Ganda casually positioned himself next to the younger man, still not saying anything. They were used to being together in silence, anyway. At this distance, Ghazul could feel the warmth Ganda emitted.

No, not Ganda... Surely, it was from the champagne he’d been downing on all night, right? There was no way the man next to him could emit such warmth, he wasn’t a sun or anything, he was just Ganda.

_He was just Ganda_.

Ghazul shivered. The cold creeping underneath his skin was too much to bear. Suddenly he wondered what would it feel to touch the warmth skin to skin.

Wait, didn’t he agree that the warmth he was feeling was from the champagne, not Ganda?

But then again, this wasn’t the first time he felt this when he was with Ganda. So, maybe, just maybe...

Ghazul quickly threw the thought out of his head, there was no way he would do that. Too many people around—not that he’d try to do that if it was only the two of them, though.

Ganda noticed the way Ghazul bit his lip and how he kept his hands in his pocket, and asked, “Pak, nggak apa-apa?”

Ghazul scanned Ganda’s face for any hint of animosity, or anything ill will, but to no avail. Again, Ganda was simply as clueless as always.

As honest as always, unlike him.

“Nggak,” Ghazul finally sighed. “Ruangannya dingin.”

“Masa sih?” Ganda said, he lifted up his hand, trying to feel the cold, “Saya malah nggak ngerasa dingin sama sekali, mungkin tubuh saya emang nggak sensitif sama dingin.”

“Banyak yang bilang badan saya malah cenderung panas loh,” he added while grinning cheekily, offering his hand to Ghazul. “Coba pegang.”

Ghazul threw a look at him. The man was now waving his hand, smiling.

He tried to ignore Ganda, who was still holding his hand out towards him. “Serius,” Ganda said, “Pegang aja, pasti malah hangat.”

Finally, thinking that if he played along with Ganda he would then leave him be, Ghazul reluctantly touched Ganda’s palm.

It was _warm_.

Before he managed to pull his fingers away, Ganda quickly held his hand in his grip, sending unimaginable warmth to his cold skin.

“Wah, tangan Bapak beneran dingin” Ganda said, sounding somewhat amused.

The warmth spreaded all over his body, most notably his cheeks.

“Sini, biar saya angetin.”

That was too much, now Ghazul’s face was hot.

“Jangan banyak omong,” he hissed quietly. “Atau entar saya buang kamu,” he tried to sound intimidating, but he ended up sounding like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

Ganda didn’t reply, but Ghazul felt the grip on his hand tightened.

He looked at Ganda, slightly bewildered. Ganda was looking at him right in his eyes, smiling warmly.

The grip on his hand tightened again.

Ghazul let him be, and he let the heat under his cheeks stayed.


End file.
